Dear, Dear Diary
by Kilatara-Twins
Summary: Regulus Black, Sirius's brother, looks upset, so Severus goes to comfort him in his time of need. Afterwards, the two realize their feelings for each other. One-shot. By:Morgan. RR! tell me if rating needs to go up.


Note: This is written by Morgan, and only Morgan. Pawsy was not involved in this story.  
  
Summary: Regulus looks upset, so Severus goes to comfort him, in his time of need. Afterwards, the two realize their feelings for each other. One- shot.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Severus or Regulus. If I did, they would become my slaves.  
  
Morgan: I'm bored, having exams, and on PMS. I want to write a slash story. So there. Anyway, this is a little slash story with Regulus and Severus that I'm making up as I go. I know its not very good, but oh well. R/R!!!  
  
********  
  
As I walk to my next class, I see him. He looks somewhat like his brother, the one who torments me so. His thick black hair fall down past his shoulders, while small pieces fall gracefully into his beautiful face. He's a year or two younger than I am, but I don't care.  
  
The boy is sitting on a bench, flicking through what looks like test papers. He sighs and throws himself across the bench, his thick hair falling over his face. He slams his fist onto the side of the bench, and becomes as still as a tree. I hold my breath and walk over to him. My mouth feels sewn together, as though my body is forcing me to stay quite. With great strength, I will myself to speak.  
  
"S-Something wrong, Regulus?" I ask, as casually as I can.  
  
Regulus brushes his hair out of his face and looks up at me, looking rather upset. His eyes look tired, while his face looks slightly tear stained. He quickly sits up, rubbing his eyes vigorously.  
  
"Hello, Severus. How are you?" he asks, looking me in the eyes.  
  
I stare at his forehead, not able to look into those eyes. Those bright blue eyes that remind me of the sky on a wonderful spring morning.  
  
"Fine. And yourself?" I ask, still looking at his forehead.  
  
"Oh.well."  
  
I finally look down at him. He is staring at the floor, his eyes shadowed, his hands gripping the piece of test parchment.  
  
"Well?" I ask, a little more snappishly than I had planned.  
  
"Well." He whimpers looking everywhere but myself. "Today has been terrible."  
  
"How so?" I sit down next to him, actually looking at his face. Tears are streaming down and off his chin.  
  
"First, I got a letter from my mother, telling me my cat died." He says, still staring at the ground. "I told Sirius, but all he did was laugh. He said that it was the best thing in the world. He /hates/ that cat. Course' the cat didn't like him either, but I wish had been nicer to me about it. I've had that cat since I was three-years-old!"  
  
I listen, as he takes a shuddering breath and continues.  
  
"Then, Sirius and his gang hung me out of the East Tower's window, until the blood rushed to my head. When I finally got out and got to my class, I was thirty minutes late and the teacher told me that I had detention for a whole WEEK. But just when I thought it was over, my teacher in my next class said I had failed my exam, and have to stay here on Saturday, to redo it!"  
  
"But this Saturday is the Hogsmeade trip!" I say. Damn, I was hoping to ask him to go there with me.  
  
"I know!" he says, more tears streaming down his face. "It's not fair! It's just not fair!"  
  
To my horror, he bursts into sobs, clings to my neck, and sobs deeply into it. All the students are in their classes, and I know that both of us are late. But I don't care.  
  
"R-Regulus." I say weakly, but he appears to not have heard me.  
  
As my shoulder becomes soaked, I try to comfort my long time crush. I stroke his back and his silky hair, as I whisper comforting words to him. He cries on my shoulder for at least twenty minutes, until his sobs turn into whimpers. We stay the way we are him in my lap, my arms wrapped around him, his head buried into my neck with his arms around wrapped around my shoulders.  
  
"Um." he murmurs, raising his head a bit so I can hear him.  
  
"Yes?" I ask, reality kicking, so that I realize the position we are in, and my face burning bright red.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." he is staring at my sopping wet shoulder, his face turning a bright crimson also. "I- I didn't mean to.I've just had so much going on.th- that I.can't really control my outbursts."  
  
"Oh, well, it's okay." I mutter, rubbing at my wet shoulder, eager to keep as many tears as I can on there.  
  
He stumbles out of my lap, falling to the stone floor on his rear.  
  
"Ouch!" he yelps, rubbing the place where he landed. I can't help but laugh at him.  
  
"Way to go, grace." I laugh, seeing him glare at me.  
  
"Oh, yes. Ha ha." He grumbles, standing up. "Um, Severus?"  
  
"Yes?" I say, looking up at him, forcing myself to look at his eyes.  
  
"You know, I bet my clothes would fit you. We can run my dormitory and get you dry clothes before our next class." He says, blushing slightly.  
  
My face turns an equal color. "Oh well, I can get my own."  
  
"Mine is closer."  
  
"Well, okay. Let's hurry before the other classes let out." I get up, standing next to him.  
  
"And before my brother comes." he mutters.  
  
We go to his dormitory where he hands me a pair of fresh school clothes. I take them and change, making him promise to look the other way. He says he won't look, but I know I see him catch a glimpse of me as I take off my shirt. I snap at him to look away. He says that he didn't look but obeys. When I am fully stripped, I look over at him and yelp.  
  
"I told you not to look!" I growl, covering up certain spots, turning crimson.  
  
"Sorry, but when people tell me not to do something, I gotta do it anyway." He laughs. "Remember this Severus: No means yes, and yes means absolutely."  
  
"I take it your brother taught you that?" I grumble, pulling a shirt over my head.  
  
"Yes. He say's he got it from two girls he met one time. I think it was some girls called Molly and Sara." He says, thinking for a moment.  
  
"Oh, you mean those American transfer students? I couldn't stand them." I say, now fully clothed, and flopping down onto his bed.  
  
"Ah, they weren't that bad. Sirius dated the Molly one. He said she was a little strange, but he liked that. He still writes to her, I think." He says, getting a little closer to me.  
  
I inch farther from him, hoping he doesn't see the rise in the zipper part of my pants.  
  
"You know, Severus, I wish someone would like me." He whispers. "Some one to care for me. Mum and Dad are okay, but all they see me as is the only Black worth marrying off."  
  
"Well, that's not so bad, is it?" I ask, truly pondering this.  
  
"No, but they don't really love me. And I know that whoever they tell me to marry, I wont be able to stand. In fact I'll probably end up marrying one of my cousins." He says.  
  
"Hey Regulus." I whisper, my heart pounding, my breath harsh.  
  
"Yeah?" he asks, looking up at me.  
  
"I bet I know someone who likes you. even /loves/ you." I say, keeping my face from turning red.  
  
"What? Who?" he says sitting upright.  
  
I still don't know why I did it, but being who I am, I did. I sit up, get as close to him as I can, grab the back of his head, and kiss him. I can feel my face burning, and I can feel him tense up. His mouth is slightly open with surprise, so I steal my chance. I slip my tongue into his mouth, moving slowly, just not to be too head on.  
  
I stop and pull away, looking at his shocked face. He is staring at me, mouth still open, eyes blank. Feeling I went to far, I mutter 'sorry' grab my things and head for the door. But before I reach the handle, a hand grabs my own. I turn to see Regulus staring at me, not with the same shocked expression, but a serious one.  
  
"What you said." he asks, his voice shaking "About someone being in love with me. did you mean yourself?"  
  
I want to sink into the floor, never to be seen again. But hesitantly, I open my mouth, and say the words I've wanted to say for years.  
  
"Yes, I love you." I say, looking at his forehead again.  
  
"Look at me when you say it." He snaps, grabbing my chin, forcing me to face him. "I won't believe you if you don't look at me."  
  
Looking into his sky blue eyes, I say those words again.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He stares at me, and for a moment of dread I think he is going to tell me to leave, give him back his clothes, and never come near him again. But instead.he kisses me. Not as strong or as forceful as I had kissed him, but as soft as a young child's touch.  
  
"I don't know if I love you. but I will try until the day I die." He tells me kissing me again. We kiss until we hear the sounds of students coming.  
  
Fall in love with me he did. We were lovers for many years after that, until I heard the news that broke my heart. Regulus had been killed. I was alone again, and I tell you this Diary. never again, will I love a person as much as I did him.  
  
Severus Snape closed his Diary, placed it on the table, and turned out his light.  
  
"Looks like another lonesome night." he whispers, cuddling into his pillow. or rather, Regulus's pillow. The scent of his lover had not yet left it, and it never would.  
  
Morgan: R/R! also, check out my other stories on my other account: padfoots- one-and-ONLY 


End file.
